Covers
Covers is a "phase" of Filverson albums that has just been discarded. It is just an idea put on paper. Covers 1 01.Mannequin Factory (Porcelain Black cover) 02.Down By The Water (PJ Harvey cover) 03.That's My Girl (Fifth Harmony cover) 04.I Am Not A Robot (M•A•R•I•N•A/ex-Marina & The Diamonds cover) 05.My Moment (Rebecca Black cover) 06.Lovesick (Emily Osment cover) 07.Dancing Crazy (Miranda Cosgrove cover) 08.Give You What You Like (Avril Lavigne cover) 09.See Ya! (Timothy Heller cover) 10.All My Demons Greeting Me As A Friend (Aurora cover - also known as All My Demons by fans of Aurora) 11.Running With The Wolves (Aurora cover) 12.Alice (Avril Lavigne cover - the extended version) 13.Mariners Apartment Complex (Lana Del Rey cover) 14.Stronger (Jennette McCurdy cover) 15.Head Above Water (Avril Lavigne cover) 16.Nothing Compares (Pixie Lott cover) 17.Shallow (Lady Gaga cover) 18.Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) (Aurora cover - the studio version) Covers 2 01.Piggyback (Melanie Martinez cover) 02.Ghosts On The Stereo (Carrie Underwoood cover) 03.Beauty Queen (Tori Amos cover) 04.Horses (Tori Amos cover) 05.My Love (Cher cover) 06.Kingdom (Carrie Underwood cover) 07.This Is Me (Kesha/ex-KE$HA cover) 08.Night Mime (Melanie Martinez cover) 09.Control (Emma Ruth Rundle cover) 10.I Don't Give A Fuck (Madonna cover) 11.R.E.M (Ariana Grande cover) 12.Venice Bitch (Lana Del Rey cover) 13.Aqui (Jão cover) 14.I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance (Carly Rae Jepsen cover) 15.Graveyard (Tori Amos cover) 16.You Don't Do It For Me Anymore (Demi Lovato cover) 17.Monstros (Jão cover) 18.I Don't Wanna Be You Anymore (Billie Eilish cover) Covers 3 01.Daisy Dead Petals (Tori Amos cover) 02.FUCKYOU (Miley Cyrus cover) 03.Bad At Love (Halsey cover) 04.Haunted 2 (Melanie Martinez cover) 05.Fuck You (Lily Allen cover) 06.Under The Water (Aurora cover) 07.Haunted 3 (Evanescence cover) 08.Believe In You (Charlotte Martin cover) 09.Sugar (Tori Amos cover) 10.Playboy Mommy (Tori Amos cover) 11.i i e e e (Tori Amos cover) 12.Candy Perfume Girl (Madonna cover) 13.Hyper-Ballad (Björk cover) 14.Cloud On My Tongue (Tori Amos cover) 15.The Power Of Orange Knickers (Tori Amos cover) 16.My Posse Can Do (Tori Amos cover) 17.America (Tori Amos cover) 18.I Believe In You (Charlotte Martin cover) Covers 4 - Anormalmente Atraído Ao Pecado All songs are covers by Tori Amos if they had been recorded, except for the last two tracks that would be Brazilian versions of her songs. 01.Give 02.Welcome To England 03.Strong Black Vine 04.Flavor 05.Not Dying Today 06.Maybe California 07.Curtain Call 08.Fire To Your Plane 09.Police Me 10.That Guy 11.Abnormally Attracted To Sin 12.500 Miles 13.Mary Jane 14.Starling 15.Fast Horse 16.Ophelia 17.Lady In Blue 18.Oscar's Theme 19.Tal Cara (Brazilian version of That Guy) 20.Anormalmente Atraído Ao Pecado (Brazilian version of Abnormally Attracted To Sin) Covers 5 01.Gods And Monsters (Lana Del Rey cover) 02.Night Fever (Bee Gees cover) 03.Speak To Me (Amy Lee cover) 04.I Believe (Christina Perri cover) 05.Father (Demi Lovato cover) 06.All I Wanted (Paramore cover) 07.Breaking Down (Florence + The Machine cover) 08.Decode (Paramore cover) 09.Bird Set Free (Sia cover) 10.Life Vest (Charlotte Martin cover) 11.Get Out Of My House (Kate Bush cover) 12.Starlight (Charlotte Martin cover) 13.Katie Don't Be Depressed (Yoñlu cover) 14.Seu Crime (Pabllo Vittar cover) 15.The Body That Loves You (Janet Jackson cover) 16.Lockdown (Amy Lee cover) 17.Outta My Hands (Loco) (Selena Gomez cover) 18.Body Heat (Selena Gomez cover) Covers 6 01.Let It Go (Idina Menzel & Demi Lovato cover) 02.Me & My Girls (Selena Gomez cover) 03.A Rua (Jão cover) 04.Shampain (M•A•R•I•N•A/ex-Marina & The Diamonds cover) 05.The State Of Dreaming (M•A•R•I•N•A/ex-Marina & The Diamonds cover) 06.Queendom (Aurora cover) 07.1000 Oceans (Tori Amos cover) 08.You Can Bring Your Dog (Tori Amos cover) 09.Digital Ghost (Tori Amos cover) 10.Marianne (Tori Amos cover) 11.Your Cloud (Tori Amos cover) 12.Up The Creek (Tori Amos cover) 13.Friends? (Y Kant Tori Read cover) 14.Sweet Sacrifice (Evanescence cover) 15.Edge Of Evolution (Alanis Morissette cover) 16.Wildwood (Tori Amos cover) 17.Night Of Hunters (Tori Amos cover) 18.Miss Massachusetts (Tori Amos cover) Covers 7 01.Amelia (Cocteau Twins cover) 02.Writer In The Dark (Lorde cover) 03.Hot Pink (Let's Eat Grandma cover) 04.We Can't Move To This (Ellie Goulding cover) 05.Little Things (Allie X cover) 06.Wish On A Star (Lena Katina cover) 07.Sober (Selena Gomez cover) 08.Wishing On A Star (The Cover Girls cover) 09.(This Is) A Song For The Lonely (Cher cover) 10.I'm Like A Bird (Nelly Furtado cover) 11.Kiss Me (Sixpence None The Richer cover) 12.Every Time It Rains (Charlotte Martin cover - the early version) 13.Crimsom Skies (Charlotte Martin cover) 14.Forget (M•A•R•I•N•A/ex-Marina & The Diamonds cover) 15.Ready For A Flight (Charlotte Martin cover) 16.Weeds (M•A•R•I•N•A/ex-Marina & The Diamonds cover) 17.Not Gonna Get Us (t.A.T.u. cover) 18.Shelby '68 (Kylie Minogue cover) Covers 8 01.Dancing On Needles (Charlotte Martin cover) 02.Blue (M•A•R•I•N•A/ex-Marina & The Diamonds cover) 03.Jungle Drum (Emilíana Torrini cover) 04.Simples Garota Eu Quero Ser (Mulan II cover) 05.Hasta La Vista (Luan Santana, Pabllo Vittar & Simone & Simaria cover) 06.Swish Swish (Katy Perry cover) 07.I Am Here (P!NK cover) 08.Sweetener (Ariana Grande cover) 09.Raspberry Swirl (Tori Amos cover) 10.Gypsy (Lady Gaga cover) 11.Breakin' Dishes (Rihanna cover) 12.Immaterial (Sophie cover) 13.Biting Down (Lorde cover)Category:Unrecorded Phases